


Dirty Girls Get Clean

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [80]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: femslash100, F/F, Outdoor Sex, Pre-Alexandria Safe-Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought bein’ dirty was your specialty,” Maggie jokes, sliding her thigh between Rosita’s legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Girls Get Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Maggie/Rosita - water.

“I am so,” Rosita says, mouth barely leaving the water-slick nape of Maggie’s neck, “ _sick_ ,” her voice comes out in a hiss as Maggie squeezes her breasts just this side of rough, “of being dirty.”

Maggie huffs out a laugh. The bank of the pond is soft and muddy against her back, but the water is clean and cool and fresh against their skin. “I thought bein’ dirty was your specialty,” she jokes, sliding her thigh between Rosita’s legs.

Rosita flashes a sly grin before slipping under the water, out of Maggie’s arms. When she resurfaces, water slicking off her dark hair and beading on her eyelashes, she pulls Maggie into a kiss, tasting of earth and summer. “Sometimes the dirtiest thing you can do is get clean,” she says, hand drifting between Maggie’s legs.

“Damn right,” Maggie laughs, arching into Rosita’s touch, the sun shining warm on the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Hole


End file.
